


Menemukan Sir Luckless

by Lady_Bellatrix



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bellatrix/pseuds/Lady_Bellatrix
Summary: Leta meninggalkan luka yang dalam di hati Newt. Theseus menghiburnya dengan apalagi kalau bukanAir Mancur Mujur Melimpah. Dan Theseus selalu bilang dia akan menemukan Sir Luckless-nya. Newt tidak tahu apakah itu akan benar-benar terjadi.Tapi lalu di AS dia membebaskan seorang pria dengan nama ksatria Raja Arthur dari sekapan Grindelwald ....Spesial untuk Fujoshi Independence Day #9.





	Menemukan Sir Luckless

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer_ :** Seri _Harry Potter_ serta _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ adalah karya J.K. Rowling. Tulisan ini adalah karya penggemar dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk keperluan komersial serta tidak untuk dikelirukan dengan karya asli.

 

Theseus menjemput Newt di gerbang sekolah. Profesor Dippet sudah memanggilnya dan memberitahukan bahwa dia diskors. Keputusan akhir apakah dia akan dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts, Newt pun belum tahu.

Setidaknya Theseus mau menjemputnya pulang, dan bukan mengiriminya Howler.

“Newt, kita pulang dulu ya?” kata Theseus lembut.

Newt hanya mengangguk lemah. Dia memegang tangan Theseus untuk ber-Apparate bersama.

“Kita akan cari jalan keluarnya, Newt. Aku janji.”

***O***

Terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar Newt dan suara Theseus yang bertanya, “Newt, boleh aku masuk?”

Newt membuka pintu tanpa bicara lalu kembali duduk. Theseus duduk di sampingnya, sepiring _sandwich_ dan sepoci teh beserta dua cangkir melayang turun di sebelahnya.

“Sejak kemarin belum makan kan? Pasti lapar,” kata Theseus hati-hati.

Newt tidak menjawab, tidak bergerak.

“Minum teh dulu,” Theseus mengulurkan secangkir teh padanya. Newt tanpa semangat mengambil cangkirnya dan menyesap teh pelan.

“Aku buatkan _sandwich_ daging panggang, juga keju dan jamur. Kesukaanmu kan Newt?”

Newt tidak bereaksi.

Theseus merangkul Newt dan mengelus-elus bahunya pelan, “Kau tahu, kau bisa cerita apapun padaku. Biarpun kita sekarang tidak bertemu setiap hari, kau tetap adikku.”

Newt hanya duduk memeluk lutut, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

“Tahu tidak Newt, sebetulnya aku tidak percaya kalau kau yang membuat Jarvey itu menyerang anak Slytherin kelas lima. Kau selalu hati-hati kalau soal hewan. Sebenarnya ada apa?” Melihat Newt tidak menjawab, Theseus kembali bertanya hati-hati, “Apa kau … mencoba melindungi temanmu?”

Tangis Newt pecah. “Leta,” Newt terisak, “ditantang teman-teman seasramanya. Me-memancing Jarvey.” Dia terisak lagi, “Lalu dia bilang padaku kalau aku harus menolongnya. Dia bilang dia sa-satu-satunya temanku,” lagi-lagi Newt terisak. “Dia cuci tangan dan menimpakan semua kesalahan padaku. Padahal aku—”

_Padahal aku mencintainya._

Itu yang tak sanggup diucapkan Newt.

Tapi Theseus pasti sudah tahu dari surat-surat yang dikirimkannya, surat yang penuh ceritanya tentang Leta.

Theseus mengelus-elus pelan bahu Newt lagi. Dia menarik napas.

“Pada jaman dahulu kala—“

Newt mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Theseus dengan bingung.

Theseus melanjutkan bercerita lagi, “Pada jaman dahulu kala, ada sebuah air mancur ajaib. Hanya sehari dalam setahun, barang siapa yang bernasib buruk lalu mandi di air mancur itu saat mentari terbenam akan dilimpahi keberuntungan dan kemujuran selamanya.”

Newt tidak mengerti mengapa Theseus mendongengkan _Air Mancur Mujur Melimpah_ padanya. Tapi Newt tidak menghentikannya, tidak pula menyela.

“ …. Penyihir ketiga bernama Amata, yang telah ditinggalkan kekasihnya, dan berharap Air Mancur bisa melipur laranya ….”

Setidaknya ini bisa mengalihkan pikiran Newt dari Leta.

“ … jubah Amata tersangkut pada baju zirah seorang ksatria Muggle ….”

Newt hanya perlu konsentrasi mendengarkan.

“…. Sungai deras meminta syarat harta masa lalu sebagai bayaran menyeberanginya. Amata menyerahkan kenangan indah dan kerinduannya akan kekasih yang dicintainya, yang telah meninggalkannya.”

Newt sudah hafal ceritanya, tapi tak apa. Tak apa.

“ .... Tanpa kenangan indah dan kerinduan atas kekasih yang telah meninggalkannya, Amata akhirnya menyadari seperti apa sebenarnya kekasihnya, orang yang kejam dan tak setia. Lara hatinya pun hilang. Dia pun tak lagi memerlukan mandi di Air Mancur….”

Newt di tengah kesedihannya pun mau tak mau mengakui, _Air Mancur Mujur Melimpah_ punya akhir yang indah.

“Maka diputuskanlah bahwa Sir Luckless yang mandi di Air Mancur. Sir Luckless tidak menyangka akan mendapat keberuntungan ini. Saat keluar dari Air Mancur dia menyadari bahwa dia telah jatuh hati pada Amata sepanjang perjalanan. Dia berlutut dalam baju zirahnya yang berkarat di hadapan Amata, meminta kesediaan Amata menikah dengannya. Amata yang telah melihat kebaikan hati dan keberanian Sir Luckless, dengan senang hati menerima lamarannya ….”

***O***

Pada akhirnya, Newt batal dikeluarkan dari sekolah berkat Profesor Dumbledore yang berhasil meyakinkan seluruh Dewan Sekolah dan Profesor Dippet.

Dan Leta ….

Leta sama sekali tidak memedulikannya. Seolah mereka berdua tidak pernah berteman. Seolah mereka tak pernah saling kenal. Seolah Newt tak ada.

Biar. Biarlah. Orang-orang memang tak suka padanya. Ditambah seorang lagi harusnya tak masalah … ‘kan …? Sendirian lagi harusnya tak masalah … ‘kan?

Tak apa. Tak apa. Masih ada rumah kaca. Masih ada membantu Profesor Kettleburn. Masih ada kuali ramuan dan bahan-bahan. Masih ada setumpuk rumus dan perhitungan Mantra Perluasan Tak Terdeteksi ….

***O***

Theseus selalu bilang satu saat Newt akan menemukan Sir Luckless-nya. Tapi entahlah, Newt tak tahu. Tahun-tahun berlalu. Perang Besar sudah pun lewat. Tak ada yang benar-benar singgah di hatinya.

Newt hanya menenggelamkan diri di pekerjaannya. Di penelitian dan kecintaaannya pada hewan gaib.

Mungkinkah kali ini Newt akan bertemu dengannya? Di daratan luas Amerika?

***O***

Tina berjalan setengah berlari menyusul Newt yang berlari mengikuti seekor Kneazle.

“Kau yakin ini tempatnya?” tanya Tina.

“Ya. Grindelwald pasti perlu akses mudah untuk mengeduk informasi. Sangat mungkin dia disembunyikan di rumahnya sendiri agar tak ada yang curiga.”

Perlu waktu lama bagi para Auror untuk mematahkan berbagai mantra yang dipasang Grindelwald.

“Alohomora,” Tina mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah pintu. Tidak berhasil. “Baiklah, pakai cara No-Maj saja!” Tina menendang keras-keras pintu rumah Mr Graves. “Dia selalu saja meremehkan cara-cara No-Maj,” kata Tina puas setelah berhasil mendobrak terbuka pintu dengan tendangannya.

Masih ada macam-macam mantra lagi yang harus mereka punahkan di dalam.

Tina menoleh pada Queenie, “Bagaimana?”

“Ada orang … di sana,” Queenie menunjuk salah satu kamar. “Kelihatannya menderita sekali ….”

Para Auror segera menuju pintu kamar itu. Kali ini mereka bisa bekerja lebih cepat karena sudah berpengalaman memunahkan mantra-mantra Grindelwald tadi.

Kamar itu terlihat bisa saja. Kelewat normal, rasanya tak wajar.

“Lemari!” seru Newt yang langsung menuju ke sana.

Newt membuka kunci lemari itu dengan jepit rambut Muggle. Dia tidak berani meminta bantuan Pickett dengan semua pengamanan yang dipasang Grindelwald di sana.

Saat lemari dibuka terlihatlah Percival Graves yang tidak sadar tersekap di dalam lemari itu. Secepat kilat Tina mengayunkan tongkat sihir menggumamkan mantra-mantra untuk menghapus mantra yang dipasang Grindelwald di lemari itu. Sekejap kemudian Mr Graves terjatuh merosot dan dengan sigap Newt menangkapnya dan membaringkan Mr Graves di pangkuannya.

Tina langsung berteriak pada para Auror lainnya, “Panggil Penyembuh! Cepat!”

Perlahan Mr Graves membuka matanya. “Theseus …?” tanyanya lemah.

“Bukan. Aku adiknya, Newt,” jawab Newt pelan. Lalu Newt mengeluarkan sebotol air dan ramuan dari saku mantelnya, “Ini. Minumlah.”

Tak lama kemudian para Penyembuh datang dan membawa Mr Graves ke rumah sakit. Newt bangkit berdiri.

Dan mendadak semua jadi gelap.

***O***

Newt berusaha membuka mata. Rasanya kelopak matanya berat sekali.

Tempat yang asing. Kalau dilihat dari gaya tempat ini, rumah sakit. Seseorang mungkin sudah mentransfigurasi pakaiannya yang biasanya jadi piyama garis-garis.

Dan terdengar suara Tina dari balik tirai pembatas di sebelahnya, “Sir, jangan memaksakan diri.”

Lalu suara serak-serak basah yang dikenalinya sebagai suara Mr Graves menimpali, “Tina, Grindelwald menyamar menjadi aku selama dua minggu. Dia jadi punya akses ke banyak hal. Aku harus tahu apa saja yang dilakukannya selama menyamar.”

“Mr Graves, Madam Rodriguez dan kami sedang berusaha membereskannya. Lebih baik Anda memulihkan diri karena kami pasti nantinya butuh bantuan kemampuan penuh Anda.”

Terdengar helaan napas Mr. Graves, “Baiklah.”

Lalu ada kelebatan hitam di bawah bersamaan dengan seseorang berseru, “Hei!” dan Newt dengan sigap menangkap kelebatan hitam itu.

Newt mengangkat si Niffler ke depan mukanya, “Anak bandel, kau mencuri apa lagi? Sudah kubilang berapa kali? Jangan ambil yang bukan milikmu!” Newt lalu menjungkirkan si Niffler dan mengguncang-guncangkannya. Sebuah jam tangan terjatuh dari kantong si Niffler.

Terdengar suara tirai menggeser terbuka. Newt mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihat wajah Tina muncul dari balik tirai.

“Ah, si Niffler lagi,” kata Tina.

“Jadi, selama aku di rumah sakit, kau yang dipercayai mengurus koperku?”

“Yang punya sedikit pengalaman soal itu cuma aku dan Queenie.”

“Ya sudah, kembalikan saja kopernya padaku, biar aku yang mengurus mereka. Lagipula si Niffler ini bandel sekali, bahkan padaku belum tentu dia mau menurut.”

“Tapi kau kan belum pulih benar, Newt. Jantungmu. Penyembuh sudah bilang kau harus di sini beberapa hari.”

“Tapi bagaimanapun juga di sini aku yang lebih tahu cara mengurus mereka. Kau bisa membantuku setelah pulang kerja kalau masih tidak rela melepaskan ini.”

Tina menghela napas menyerah.

“Kalian berdua sadar ‘kan kalau tidak diizinkan membawa hewan ke dalam rumah sakit?” suara Mr Graves menyela.

Newt menjadi agak jengah dan Tina terlihat agak merasa bersalah.

“Y-ya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hewan-hewan saya tidak bisa ditinggal begitu saja.”

“Dan Mr Scamander, tolong perbaiki kunci kopermu. Mereka sudah pernah kabur dan membuat kekacauan. Kau sudah pernah bersusah payah menangkap mereka. Kau tahu betapa merepotkannya harus meng-Obliviate semua No-Maj-No-Maj itu.”

Bagaimanapun juga, Mr Graves Kepala Departemen Penegakan Hukum Sihir. Newt tidak heran dia bersikap seperti itu.

Tina menjawab cepat-cepat, “Saya akan pastikan mereka tidak kabur lagi, Sir.” Tina menyikut pelan Newt.”

“I-iya,” Newt buru-buru menjawab. “Oh, ini jam tangan siapa?” kata Newt sambil mengacungkan jam tangan yang tadi dicuri si Niffler.

“Oh, itu punyaku!” salah satu rekan kerja Tina, seorang perempuan berkulit cokelat berambut bob, berseru.

“Maaf, maaf,” kata Newt.

Di tengah rasa malunya akibat ulah si Niffler, Newt mau tidak mau mengamati bahwa ada kelembutan dalam kata-kata Mr Graves.

***O***

Newt turun dari tempat tidurnya pagi itu dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Dengan santai dia melambaikan tongkatnya meng-Accio sikat gigi dan pasta gigi yang dibelikan Queenie untuknya (“Ini pasta gigi terbaik di Amerika!” begitu kata Queenie). Newt tidak tahu apa benar pasta giginya terbaik di Amerika, tapi yang jelas, rasanya segar.

Newt baru saja selesai menyikat giginya di depan wastafel ketika Mr Graves masuk ke kamar mandi.

“Pagi, Mr Scamander,” sapanya sopan.

“Pagi, Mr Graves,” balas Newt.

Newt baru saja akan melangkah keluar saat Mr Graves bicara padanya lagi.

“Ah, Mr Scamander, kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman sekamar denganku aku akan minta Penyembuh Penanggung Jawab memindahkan kamarku. Maksudku, Grindelwald memakai wajahku dan menyerangmu jadi aku bisa paham kalau kau tidak ingin melihat wajahku tiap hari ….”

“Ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Saya tidak keberatan. Waktu itu bukan Anda yang asli, jadi sekarang saya ingin tahu Anda yang sebenarnya seperti apa—“

Newt cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya. Astaga, bicara apa dia tadi?

Mr Graves mendengus agak geli, “Baiklah, Mr Scamander, kalau kau tidak keberatan, akan kupenuhi rasa ingin tahumu, kalau kau tidak keberatan mengenal om-om sepertiku.”

“Tapi Anda kan bukan om-om. Anda belum cukup tua untuk jadi paman saya.”

Astaga, dia terceplos lagi. Newt merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa mulutnya suka ngaco begini?

Tapi Mr Graves kelihatannya hanya menahan tawa dan tidak tersinggung. Selamat, selamat.

***O***

Newt dan Mr Graves sekarang, yah, teman sekamar. Dia sudah bertahun-tahun tak punya teman sekamar. Tapi yang sekarang ini, teman sekamarnya tak meremehkannya. Mr Graves mendengarkan semua cerocosannya tentang hewan gaib dengan senang hati, malah nampaknya dia cukup tertarik.

“Anda … kenapa mau meladeni obrolan saya?”

“Bukan, bukan meladeni, Mr Scamander. Aku tak tahu banyak soal hewan gaib. Salahkah aku kalau tertarik?”

Entah kenapa wajah Newt mendadak rasanya memanas ….

“Ja-jadi begitu ya?”

“Mr Scamander …,” nada suara Mr Graves mendadak terdengar serius.

“Ya?’

“Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau itu Grindelwald?”

“Kata-katanya retorika yang sering dipakai Grindelwald. Jadi saya bertanya-tanya apa dia pengikutnya.”

Mr Graves menekapkan wajahnya ke tangan dan menghela napas berat.

“Aku benar-benar Auror gagal ya? Juga gagal mendidik anak buahku. Tidak satu pun Auror-ku yang curiga kalau itu bukan bos mereka. Mungkin bagi mereka aku tak ada bedanya dengan Grindelwald.”

“Sebenarnya saya dan Tina mulai curiga waktu dia bertanya apakah Obscurus tak berguna kalau terpisah dengan inangnya.”

Mr Graves masih terdiam.

Newt melanjutkan lagi, “Kalau dibandingkan dengan Anda yang asli, persona Anda yang ditampilkan Grindelwald lebih … bagaimana ya mengatakannya? Dingin dan angkuh? Dan agak terasa licik?”

“Ini semua … banyak sekali yang perlu dicerna …,” Mr Graves mendengus lelah. “Tidak bisa dipungkiri aku sudah gagal. Grindelwald bisa menyusup menyamar menjadi pejabat tinggi MACUSA.”

“Dia memang licin, Mr Graves. Theseus dan yang lain memburunya di Eropa tapi dia lolos dan kabur ke sini.”

“Tapi tetap saja …. Nama ksatria Raja Arthur yang diberikan orang tuaku padaku ternyata sama sekali tak berguna. Aku cuma ksatria gagal,” kata Mr Graves getir.

“Kalau begitu, Anda masih bisa jadi Sir Luckless.”

Mr Graves tidak menimpali lagi, dia hanya menatap wajah Newt dengan kelembutan yang Newt sangka tak akan pernah ditujukan padanya.

***O***

Siang itu Newt dan Mr Graves berniat berjalan-jalan sebentar di taman rumah sakit. Belum lama melangkahkan kaki di luar kamar, mereka mendengar ada perdebatan para Penyembuh dengan beberapa pasien.

“Mr. Barebone, lebih baik Anda kembali lagi ke kamar. Kondisi Anda masih harus diobservasi.”

Credence terlihat menunduk, mencoba membuat dirinya kelihatan lebih kecil. Dengan suara pelan dia berkata “Sa-saya tak mau dikurung.”

Waktu itu dia dan Tina berhasil membujuk Credence untuk menenangkan diri sebelum Newt menangkap Grindelwald. Dan dia berhasil meyakinkan Presiden Picquery untuk tidak menghukum Credence karena MACUSA sudah gagal melindungi penyihir muda itu, membiarkannya di tengah Muggle-Muggle yang benci sihir sampai dia menjadi Obscurial. Dan menurut cerita Tina, ternyata kedua adiknya juga penyihir. Represi sihir adik tengahnya cukup parah dan membuat Tina khawatir.

“Jangan kurung Credence!” teriak seorang anak perempuan kecil berambut pirang kecokelatan. Penyembuh yang berusaha mencegah Credence pergi tadi terlempar ke samping. Dengan sigap Mr Graves mengulurkan tangan menggunakan sihir tanpa tongkat untuk menahan jatuhnya penyembuh itu. Mr Graves lalu menghampiri anak perempuan itu.

“Mereka tidak berusaha mengurung kakakmu, Nak. Mereka hanya khawatir dengan kondisi kakakmu. Kau mencemaskannya sampai tidak sengaja pakai sihir ‘kan?”

Anak perempuan itu hanya menatap Mr Graves dengan ketakutan.

“Kau pasti bertemu dengan Grindelwald saat dia menyamar menjadi diriku ….”

Newt buru-buru menghampiri mereka berdua, “Jangan khawatir, yang ini Mr Graves yang asli. Yang waktu itu penyihir jahat yang menyamar. Nah, siapa namamu? Aku Newt Scamander. Aku _magizoologist_ dari Inggris.”

“Modesty.”

Penyembuh Johnson, penanggung jawab bangsal mereka muncul.

“Astaga, ada apa ini?” tanya Penyembuh Johnson. “Tidakkah Anda semua harusnya beristirahat di kamar Anda masing-masing? Ya, termasuk juga Anda, Mr Graves. Mr Scamander juga.”

“Aku dan Mr Scamander cuma ingin pergi ke taman. Badan kaku kalau di tempat tidur terus. Lagipula kami pakai mantel dan sepatu. Aku tak bisa ke mana-mana selama disekap Grindelwald. Tentunya kalian tidak ingin melakukan hal yang sama?”

“Baiklah, baiklah,” Penyembuh Johnson mengalah, “Tapi Barebone bersaudara ….”

“Mereka akan baik-baik saja dengan kami. Mereka tidak perlu terus-menerus beristirahat di tempat tidur kan? Ada aku dan Mr Scamander dan ini masih di rumah sakit. Lagipula lebih baik mereka melihat-lihat, biar lebih terbiasa dengan sihir.”

“Tapi hanya sejam saja, Mr Graves,” tegas Penyembuh Johnson.

“Beres, beres,” Mr Graves lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Credence, “Kau belum pakai mantel, Nak.”

“Saya … saya tidak punya,” kata Credence pelan.

“Kau punya kemeja, atau jas, Nak?”

“Punya,” suara Credence makin kecil.

Mr Graves mengayunkan tongkatnya ringan. Jas Credence meluncur dari kamar pemuda itu ke tangannya. Dan dia menggoyangkan tongkatnya lagi, mentransfigurasi jas itu menjadi sebuah mantel warna hitam.

“Nah, ini, pakailah,” Mr Graves menyorongkan mantel pada Credence.

“Te-terima kasih.”

Newt tersenyum melihat adegan di depannya.

***O***

Mereka berlima membeli cokelat panas dulu di kafetaria rumah sakit sebelum menuju taman. Saat mereka keluar dari kafetaria dan berjalan di lorong, Mr Graves memperkenalkan diri pada Barebone bersaudara.

“Namaku Percival Graves, Direktur Keamanan Sihir dan Kepala Departemen Penegakan Hukum Sihir Magical Congress of United States.” Lalu Mr Graves menambahkan setelah berpikir sejenak, “Kalau aku belum dipecat gara-gara Grindelwald.”

Barebone bersaudara bergantian memperkenalkan diri.

“Credence,” katanya pelan.

“Ch-Chastity,” katanya tak yakin.

“Modesty.”

“Nah, kalau sudah kenal begini, lebih enak memanggil kalian,” balas Mr Graves.

“Jadi yang waktu itu bukan Anda?” Modesty bertanya.

“Bukan. Dia Grindelwald, buronan internasional. Penyihir hitam. Penyihir jahat.” Mr Graves menambahkan lagi, “Ada ramuan dan sihir-sihir untuk menyamar.”

“Anda … beda sekali dengan _dia_ ,” kata Credence pelan. “Anda bapak-bapak sekali ….”

Mr Graves tertawa geli, “Aku ‘kan memang pantas jadi ayah kalian.”

Credence terbatas-bata berkata, “Ma-maaf ….”

Modesty menyela, “Kalau Mr Graves bisa jadi ayah kami, apa Mr Scamander bisa jadi ibu? Apa penyihir bisa begitu?”

“Modesty!” tegur Chastity tajam. Sementara Newt merasakan wajahnya memanas. Kalau dia bercermin, wah, wajahnya pastilah semerah tomat matang.

Mr Graves tertawa lagi, “Menikah dan jadi orang tua tidak sesederhana itu, Modesty.”

***O***

Acara Newt dan Mr Graves dan Barebone bersaudara berjalan-jalan di taman berjalan tanpa gangguan berarti. Tiga bersaudara itu masih terkaget-kaget dikelilingi sihir, bahkan dalam hal-hal kecil. Newt bahkan mentransfigurasi kertas di kantong mantelnya menjadi boneka-boneka kertas yang lalu digerakkan dengan sihir untuk mendongengkan kepada mereka _Air Mancur Mujur Melimpah_. (Dan Mr Graves, seperti sudah bisa ditebak, menegaskan pada tiga bersaudara itu bahwa hukum sihir AS melarang pernikahan dengan Muggle.)

Newt berbaring lagi di tempat tidurnya. Dinding di sebelah tempat tidurnya disihir sehingga menampilkan pemandangan dan cuaca di luar, mirip jendela sihir di Kementerian. Jendela sihir di bagian-bagian lain, maksudnya. Kantornya sendiri, seperti halnya Penyalahgunaan Barang-Barang Muggle di lantai dua, tak punya jendela sihir.

“Mr Scamander,” suara lembut Mr Graves memanggil.” Bisa kita bicara?”

Nwet langsung jadi tegang. Apa yang ingin Mr Graves bicarakan? Apa dia menjengkelkan lagi? Apa— apa akan seperti dengan Leta dulu? Padahal Newt menikmati beberapa hari ini bersamanya.

“Y-ya.”

“Mungkin ini terdengar mendadak, tapi kau bilang, kalau aku merasa menjadi ksatria gagal, aku bisa menjadi Sir Luckless,” Mr Graves terdiam sejenak. “Maukah kau menjadi Amata?”

Pria di hadapannya tampan luar biasa walaupun terlihat lebih kurus dan letih akibat sekapan Grindelwald. Newt sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaannya beberapa hari ini. Newt senang bicara dengannya. Rasanya bahagia dan gembira waktu bersamanya. Rasanya ingin bertemu dengan Mr Graves tiap hari. Tapi ….

“Anda tidak perlu memaksakan diri hanya karena utang budi. Mu-mungkin ini hanya pengaruh saya membebaskan anda dari tempat penyekapan—“

Newt benci kalau orang terpaksa bersamanya. Newt benci kalau orang hanya bersamanya karena utang budi. Dia tidak perlu diingatkan lagi betapa orang menilainya memuakkan.

Rasanya Newt ingin menangis.

“Ini bukan hutang budi. Aku menikmati saat-saat beberapa hari ini bersamamu. Itu satu-satunya hal baik yang terjadi padaku belakangan ini. Rasanya … seperti angin meniup awan mendung pergi dan matahari terlihat lagi.”

Newt masih terdiam.

“Kita memang baru kenal beberapa hari. Kalau kau khawatir perasaanku ini tidak nyata, cuma sementara, maukah kau memberiku kesempatan mengenalmu lebih dalam? Dengan begitu kita tahu perasaanku padamu. Tapi kalau kau tidak tertarik, tentu kau bebas menolak. Aku tidak akan keberatan, tidak akan tersinggung atau marah.”

“Ke-kenapa saya? Masih banyak lelaki lain yang lebih baik.”

“Jangan menilai dirimu sendiri begitu rendah, Mr Scamander. Kau mengagumkan.”

Mimpikah ini?

Newt duduk di sebelah Mr Graves dengan hati-hati.

“Saya tidak keberatan sama sekali jadi Amata.”

Mr Graves mengulurkan tangannya. Newt menggenggam lembut tangan itu.

Sekarang, akhirnya Newt sudah menemukan Sir Luckless-nya, seperti yang selalu dibilang Theseus. Dan seperti Amata, mungkin dia sudah siap membuang kenangan lama akan Leta dan membuka lembaran baru.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oke, kelar. Jadi, ada komentar?


End file.
